1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a coolant circulation system for an engine, and more particularly, to a coolant circulation system for an engine in which a cross flow is implemented.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, circulation of a coolant for cooling an engine is performed through a water jacket. Further, the water jacket is formed in a cylinder block and a cylinder head so as to circulate the coolant primarily upward and downward of the engine.
However, when a cooling scheme of circulating the coolant upward and downward of the engine through the water jacket is used, a complicated shape of the water jacket acts as resistance to the flow of the coolant and several cylinders of the engine are not easily uniformly cooled, and as a result, cooling efficiency may be degraded.
In recent years, an electronic water pump (EWP) has been used to efficiently cool the engine. The capacity of the electronic water pump may depend on a required cooling level. That is, an electronic water pump having a large capacity may be used in order to increase cooling efficiency.
However, the electronic water pump having a large capacity increase the weight of a vehicle to thereby conflict with a purpose of the electronic water pump to improve fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.